


Parasite.

by BunnyJess



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Kyle Rayner, Alpha Lady Shiva, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Doc Thompkins, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canonical Character Death, Dead Roy Harper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Parent Lady Shiva, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Shiva is Jason’s mom, Loosely based on HiC but like, M/M, Mentions of Lian - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Ma Kent, Side effects of pregnancy, also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: In some universes Roy Harper ends up at Sanctury with Wally West because it’s a place for recovering heroes. Here, they both end up there because it is the best rehab/mental health facility in the US. The day after a fatal shooting kills everyone at the facility Jason Todd, omega mate of Roy, finds out he is pregnant. This is his journey through grief and pregnancy, hatred and healing, loss and love. All because, at the end of the day, he’s got the only living proof of Roy Harper and he’s never letting that go.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, past Jason Todd/Roy Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Parasite.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I really don’t know where this came from. Apparently I wanted to give Jason happiness with a massive heaping of hurt.

Losing Roy had sucked. Losing Roy and finding out he was pregnant the very next day sucked worse. The doctors appointment for his blood results was already scheduled and he’d known Leslie wouldn’t let him cancel.

Not when she’d thought him dead for so long.

Her little omega nephew, a nephew long before Bruce came into the picture, back at her side. Back to be loved and cared for, showered with affection and all the love she’d held for him in the five years he’d been absent from Gotham. Shown he was wanted-loved-needed as part of her family regardless of Bruce.

A wave of morning sickness flew through Jason. Only just reaching the kitchen sink in time to retch. Stomach still empty as he went through the rigmarole of his new morning ritual.

Thirteen weeks pregnant and no apparent end in sight.

He slumped over the ceramic farmhouse sink of the manor kitchen. Breath heaving as he held back tears. Tears not for the burn of acid in his throat, but for the continued grief that clouded his every waking moment.

Roy should have been here. He should have been with his mate and child. Rubbing his mate’s back and talking incessantly to the tiny bump Jason now sported.

Instead he was dead. Had been dead for a month and a half. Going to Sanctury, a rehab and mental health unit for the rich and famous, was meant to help him not take him away forever. Terrorists taking out everyone there; doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors. At first believed to have been because it was filled with the people known around the world. Their message muddled and it eventually came out that the family of an ex-patient, who’d ended their own life after leaving, had committed the heinous act as they considered Sanctury to be at fault and not their own abusive behaviours.

Jason had been lucky. He’d been back in Gotham due to thinking he was unwell and waiting for those damning blood results. Roy losing his life without anyone who loved him close by.

He knew death. Not intimately but close enough. Getting kidnapped and beaten within an inch of his life, only surviving because his biological sire Sandra, had been undercover in the psychopaths gang trying to bring them down for Interpol.

She got him out and kept him safe while he recovered. Returning him to South Korea, her current home, and reconnecting with the son she’d left with his father all those ears ago. Forgiveness earned in little ways every day as she supported her son. Quickly earning the title of mom.

Jason had met Roy, his older brother’s friend, again upon his return to Gotham and his family. Their meeting feeling like the first time, an instant love and connection between them.

Their love story one that’d sparked on that day and moved fast.

Mated within six months. Happy for two years. Happy until Roy’s drug addiction caught up with him again. Tearing him off the wagon and forcing him into the place that’d be his end.

A hand landed on Jason’s back, pulling him from his thoughts and letting him focus on the future. The warmth of one of his closest friends settling the rage in his heart. Roy wasn’t here, but at least Kyle was.

“Come on Jace, back to the table. I’ll make you some lemon and ginger tea.” Kyle guided him back to the table. Planting him in the most comfortable chair, one formerly his father’s every morning. Given to Jason when he’d returned to the manor after his visit to Doc Leslie. Staying with his family while waiting for Roy to physically return to his side. His dad jumping at the chance to help his only omega child.

“Thanks Ky.” Jason mumbled out. Kyle and Donna had been invaluable to them, him and Dick. Both moving in to support the brothers through their grief.

Dick had lost the man he’d wanted as a mate just as Jason lost Roy. Wally having been the one to suggest Sanctury to him after being sent there by his Uncle Barry and their father. Bruce footing both bills to help his children be happy and his in-laws heal. Wally’s PTSD from a childhood of parental abuse finally catching up with him.

The pair sat in silence while Jason cradled his mug. Lemon and ginger tea soothing the raw nausea that came with the little parasitic bundle of love growing inside him. Kyle’s shoulder against his grounding him, releasing a tiny bit of the angry grief and mellowed it out to sadness.

As the family trickled in, Jason found himself curling further into himself. They’d been overjoyed when he’d come back, even the newer kids Bruce and Clark had adopted while he’d been away. Just happy he hadn’t died or been kept by the organisation run by Jack ‘Joker’ Napier, still the FBI and Interpol’s number one most wanted. He just still felt a little awkward and self-conscious. Like his sister, an actual half-sister as it turned out, Jason still had a mom out there. He’d only returned to live with his adoptive family because Sandra’s work finally called her back after a sabbatical to help him, Interpol needing ‘Lady Shiva’, a nickname given to her for her fighting prowess and her ability to hunt down anyone she set her sights on.

If he could of, Jason would have stayed in South Korea. For all the places that triggered his panic attacks due to memories of other panic attacks there, it had felt safe with his mom by his side or living in his mom’s home.

Then again, if he’d never come home he wouldn’t have gotten with Roy. He wouldn’t have Kyle’s easy companionship. He wouldn’t know his half-sister and the four other kids his dads had adopted. He wouldn’t have either of his dads, Bruce still holding that extra special place in his head. He’d been Jason’s dad first. The two men taking years to get over their issues and barriers, only getting together after Bruce had adopted Jason.

A strong arm wrapped around him from his left side. Not tugging him away from Kyle. Just holding him in such a comforting, easy way Jason wanted to cry…bloody pregnancy hormones.

“Still getting nausea?” Bruce asked. His sleep roughened voice reminding Jason of the countless times he and his dad had stayed up too late watching classic films or going to the theatre.

Jason hummed his reply. Finally feeling well enough to sip his tea. One hand wrapped around the mug while the other dangled at his side. Pressing against Kyle’s arm from shoulder all the way down. Their little fingers linked as an extra grounding gesture.

Mornings continued along that vein, the same vein they’d been travelling since Jason’s morning sickness started at eight weeks. Kyle. Tea. Bruce.

Months passing with Jason feeling like the only change was the size of his bump. His little peanut getting bigger every week. His hand automatically resting atop the bump now whenever he had one empty. The last piece of Roy he’d ever hold physically.

On the morning of Jason’s twenty-week scan he was a mess. It was technically his twenty-first week and he’d woken to the feeling of flutterings inside. His peanut finally big enough for him to feel when they moved. Hours spent sobbing on the bathroom floor as he fought down the nausea and despair.

No-one tells you morning sickness can last the whole pregnancy and not just happen in the mornings. Seeing his own going that way had him wanting to curse Roy to hell and back…until he remembered he couldn’t.

Kyle had found him. Skipping breakfast to scoop the omega off the floor and help him get into his joggers and a t-shirt for the scan. His thick winter coat getting dragged on after. His voice a constant distraction as he talked about his commissions and an asshole who’d been trying to refuse to pay him for his work. Cutting through every negative thought Jason had in a way so similar to Roy yet so different.

It wasn’t even a question when they reached the hospital with Bruce. Both alphas accompanying him into the scan room knowing it was going to be hard for Jason to go through alone. Feeling the kit kick was meant to be a happy experience, the joy and excitement shared with the sire. Every scan was a chance for both, or more, to see the latest kit of the pride. The two milestones happening in one day forced Jason to realise that they were just two of hundreds Roy was going to miss.

Bruce stood by his head, a hand running through his hair as the sonography tech talked through what they’d be looking for. Kyle sat at his side, hands clasped around one of his. Sharp gaze watching everything the tech did.

Nearly everything was checked and confirmed as normal. “So Jason, would you like to know the sex?” They asked. Compassionate about his loss and the struggles of his pregnancy without his alpha.

Bruce didn’t question when he glanced to Kyle. A squeeze of reassurance to his hand letting him know it was okay to be excited. To enjoy the scan even. “Yes please.” He whispered. Afraid to let his excitement get too big incase he lost this last symbol of his and Roy’s love.

“Comparing the scan with your bloods I’m happy to say you’re going to have a little girl. I can’t tell you if she’ll be omega or beta, that only appears as she grows after birth. You’ll know by the time she’s five-years-old when her scent begins to change.” The tech calmly told him.

A little girl.

A daughter who would never meet her father. A father who’d have loved a little girl to dote on and help smash all the barriers she’d face as an engineer. A little female version of Roy to terrify them and bring them endless joy.

Only it wasn’t them. _It’s just me._

Tears flowed down Jason’s cheeks unhindered as he turned into his dad’s hand, squeezing Kyle’s at the same time. “I’m having a little girl.” Joy besting his sadness as he realised he was having a little girl. The Wayne family could do with a few more.

“I know Jay-Lad. You’re giving me my first grand-kit and I will spoil her rotten.” Bruce grinned at his son, cupping his cheeks and wiping away his tears. His voice filled with awe. His joy, his unrelenting awe and amazement at his son’s strength managed to make a smile break across his son’s face. He displayed his emotions so openly, once a rarity with the head of the pride that was becoming more prevalent.

Jason and Dick’s loss had made him be more open with how he was feeing. Determined to show his boys it was okay to cry, to feel joy, to accept and heal from tragedy. To never let that loss hold you back while accepting that some days would always be hard.

Just as he’d expected sleep didn’t come for Jason that night. Sitting on his bed, pillows making him comfortable and pressing against Kyle’s side as they looked up everything he’d need for his kit.

Finally he was feeling ready to do so. Fourteen weeks since he’d lost Roy. Fourteen weeks since he’d found out he was expecting. Deliberately avoiding anything kit related. All because he had this conviction it wouldn’t, couldn’t, be happening without Roy at his side.

That night changed something between them. It wasn’t obvious or disrespectful to Roy’s memory. It was comfortable in ways Jason had only found with Roy.

Young widowers often found a new love within the first year of their loss. Almost as if fate was trying to make up for messing up so badly. For Jason it was no different.

Nothing happened between them. No dramatic kiss or revelation. Just that constant support a partner provided.

At thirty weeks Jason finally felt ready to return to Roy’s grave having avoided it since the funeral. He drove himself while Kyle stayed behind to work. This trip one he wanted to make with just himself and his daughter.

Roy deserved to know he was going to be a father.

As he’d approached the headstone he noticed a bench placed beside it. The small plaque stating it was to ‘enjoy a few moments peace with a man who never stopped’. Carefully lowering onto it, hand supporting his energetic daughter, Jason knew in his heart it was a gift from Bruce.

“Hey Roy-Toy, sorry I’ve not been by. Who knew growing your daughter while trying to grieve your stupid ass would take up so much energy.” Jason chuckled at his own comment. Going on to update the deceased alpha on everything. Eventually falling silent as a question he wanted to ask, or more something he _had_ to tell Roy clogged his throat.

After a few deep breaths he finally blurted it out.

“I’ve fallen in love with Kyle. If you send me some sign right now I’ll not do anything, I won’t dishonour you like that. I just, he’s there for me in ways my family can’t be. He’s helped me through all this without expecting anything and he’s even helped me think up ways to ensure our little girl grows up knowing who her _Papa_ * is.” *Calling Roy Papa in Navajo to keep their heritage alive had been all Kyle’s idea.

So Jason waited.

Nothing happened.

It didn’t rain. The wind didn’t blow around him. Everything stayed as it was.

Even after telling Roy, and having no response to show he’d be against it, Jason didn’t make any physical move. Who would want an omega who was seven months pregnant with another alpha’s kit? An alpha who couldn’t pay child support because he’d widowed his twenty-three-year-old mate.

So, Jason kept how he was feeling to himself. Letting life move on and his pregnancy progress was a difficult decision.

Kyle came to every appointment and scan. Holding Jason’s hand when his baby-girl stopped moving and they rushed to the hospital. Rubbing his back when his kit decided to wedge a limb into his spine.

The family were gathered in the family room watching _Umbrella Academy_ when Jason doubled over in pain. His contractions had been getting worse all day. His little girl decided thirty-nine weeks was the perfect time to arrive.

They’d been sitting at a minute long with five minutes between for half an episode so Jason knew she’d be arriving soon if all went to plan. He’d just hoped the whole family wouldn’t have been around at the time. Pregnancy might have destroyed most of his dignity but he still wished to keep some _things_ private from his family.

Kyle was rubbing his back straight away. Encouraging him to breath out as if blowing on a candle, enough to make it flicker but not blow out. Chattering away to distract him.

Clark ushered the others into the kitchen. Starting on a round of hot drinks as he fussed about. His parents had been staying while they awaited the arrival of their first great-grandchild. The imminent arrival had Martha Kent instantly set about baking and dragging the rest of the family into it so they’d have a distraction if she had to leave to support Jason. Both of them the only omegas in the pride. Leaving Bruce to stay by Jason’s side along with Jason’s mom.

Sandra had arrived three weeks earlier. Her status with Interpol afforded her certain privileges, like demanding time off to be by her son’s side. She called Doc Leslie while Jason began crushing Bruce’s hand and leaning against Kyle. The alpha a steady weight for him when all three of his parents were broadcasting their worry.

The whole thing was a whirlwind. Kyle helping him to his newer quarters on the ground floor. Bruce and Sandra arguing over who out of them should be with Jason. Both getting kicked out by Ma Kent as she defended the only grand-kit like her knowing what he was going through.

Hours of contractions and pushing. Funnelling every ounce of his energy into getting his kit out. Ensuring she arrived as safely as he could manage.

As her cry finally pierced the air he turned a shocked gaze to Kyle. The alpha looked just as overwhelmed as he was, tears in his eyes as he watched Doc Leslie wipe her down a little. He turned back to face Jason when his daughter was placed on his chest. Cupping the omega’s face in his hands and kissing him. Both blushing a deep red as they parted.

“Um, I, shit. Sorry Jace.” Kyle stumbles through the apology until he looked up and saw Jason smiling at him.

“I wanted to do that for months but didn’t know if you’d want to be with me _and_ her.” Jason couldn’t look at Kyle any longer. Stroking his finger along his daughter’s face as she nuzzled into him, rooting around for her first feed.

“That’s all I want. I just didn’t think you’d want to be with me after Roy.” Kyle pressed his forehead to the side of Jason’s head, tilting just enough to look down at the kit. “I’m not…Roy was a better man than me in every way. I’m a walking disaster.”

“You’re different than Roy. No better, no worse. A good different.” Neither men had noticed the Doc and Ma Kent slip from the room, giving them both the privacy they needed. “I want you Kyle, and I think she wants you around too.”

Unconsciously Kyle had reached for her, running his finger down her cheek. She reached out and clasped it. Tiny fingers wrapping around the digit.

When Kyle noticed he chuckled, tilting Jason’s face up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Looks like I’m sticking around.” He whispered as they both went back to watching.

Losing Roy sucked. It hurt every day. That hurt never going away just because of Kyle or Lian. They made it easier to heal. To move forward and focus on the brilliant little girl who’d taken after Roy in so many ways. To focus on the future and not the past.


End file.
